The field of the invention relates generally to DC to DC power converters, and more specifically to DC to DC power converters for use in electrical power systems, for example, in the power systems of vehicles.
At least some known DC to DC (DC/DC) power converters are configured to bridge two energy systems of differing voltage and transfer power from one system to the other. An example may be to bridge a 24 volt system and a 48 volt system in a piece of construction equipment or in a vehicle. Transferring energy between the two systems facilitates promoting energy and cost efficiency. Certain types of DC to DC power converters are problematic in some aspects, however, and improvements are desired.